Why?
by Anguish of My Love
Summary: He's done so manyt things for her, and compared to all those, she's practically done nothing. She can't help but simply ask 'Why' Another failed attempt at fluff Nejiten. Sequel Up! 'I Don't Want To'


Disclaimer: I ain't Kishimoto and I don't own Naruto, got it through your dense head yet?

* * *

Tenten sighed. Her back on a trunk, her arms crossed, a forlorn look on, she leaned even more and looked up. Her eyes unconsciously followed a pigeon (Or was it a dove?).

There was none but one question in her mind: Why was he always there?

It wasn't a bad thing. No, far from it. But every time he helped her, every time he did something she needed, she felt as if she owed one more thing for him. He'd done so many things but all she could do was smile and give a short 'thank you'.

It wasn't enough. It just wasn't enough to watch him do everything for her while she could only watch and pray that nothing would go wrong. Sometimes it comes true, but other times, she just wished that she had been the one who was injured or got hurt.

She sighed again and closed her eyes. Every instant he aided her appeared in her mind. And there had been so, so many.

When someone had gotten all her money and he lend some of his own and found who took them.

When she twisted her leg and he carried her for the next three kilometers.

When her weapons, her main source of attacks, fell into the ocean and he dove in and searched for each and every one of them.

When she fainted from training too much and he stayed by her, never leaving her.

When he blocked an attack coming at her and got severely injured (She had stayed by him in the hospital until he was finally released, just like he had done to her before.)

When she was caught off guard by enemies and was tied up and he saved her and fought them until they pass out.

When she had a high fever and he nursed her, even though her sickness demanded many things.

When she was about to fall and he had blocked her just in time. (She was anxious when he left from another trip to the hospital, it seemed too early. Two weeks after he nearly broke his arm wasn't enough, right?)

Even when she had no money and had no food, he bought her some and had lend a 100 yen to her.

And there were other times, too many too mention. She didn't want to think of how many things he did. It only reminded her that he had done so many things, and compared to all those, she had practically done nothing.

A sigh escaped for the umpteenth time and she looked down. She stared at her palms without much attention. They remained clasped with the other and stayed still in front of her thighs. One was bandaged.

And she was reminded of another thing he had done. Even though it was just a simple tending of wounds, it still _meant_ something.

She slid down and grabbed her legs in a loose hug. Placing her chin atop, she closed her lids another time. She was still waiting for him. And it gave her more time to wonder. Somehow, she thought of it as a bad thing.

He had done too much.

And she still asked why.

And no matter how many times she thought, she could give no answer. There were no reasons that popped in her head, no matter how she tried.

Her head dug itself between her knees when it suddenly sprang up.

"Tenten-san." a soft voice called.

She turned around and found the person she had been thinking about. He was walking towards her with the same warm face.

She stood up and hid her wonder and worry behind.

"Ohayō, Neji-kun." she greeted with her casual smile.

The said person stopped short in front of her. A second or so, a look of concern revealed in his eyes.

"Anything wrong?"

She almost laughed. How could she expect him to not see? They had always been able to read each other, whatever situation they had. Except for one little thing she had been too thankful for being able to keep secret from him.

A reassuring smile dazzled him. She walked casually to their spot. Her head turned to him with her usual kind smile.

"It's nothing." answered her lips.

He followed her. "Are you sure?"

"Mm." she nodded her head. "Except...." her smile reduced. "..I've been wondering...."

He looked questioningly. "What?"

Her pools locked with his.

"Why do you always help me?" The inquire only deepened. "I mean, you're always there. You do everything, and really everything." Neji seemed to be starting to understand. "So.....why?"

He simply answered by staring.

She waited. He just stared.

Suddenly he laughed. He laughed so loudly and it was her turn to gaze in bewilderment.

"It's just," he laughed out. His laughter vanished a moment later and he resumed, looking at her in both amazement and something she couldn't quite get. "It's just that I'm surprised you still don't get it."

"Ehh?"

The latter shook his head and walked closer to her. She stared up, her eyes asking what he was doing.

He didn't answer.

"Neji, what are you...." her voice lost itself when he touched her cheek.

"I do it because I love you."

Her heart skipped a beat.

* * *

I'm done!! It was kinda rushed, I guess. But anyway, I tried another fluff (which I undoubtedly failed yet again) and I think I made better. Whatever happens there is up to you, I guess. If you ask for a sequel or something, I might not be able to make one for certain reasons. This one's for **Hinata the half heart** and I hope she likes it. Hope ya like!!


End file.
